


茉莉抹茶珍珠奶盖

by AntonietaIsabela233



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream(Band)
Genre: ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonietaIsabela233/pseuds/AntonietaIsabela233
Summary: 平行时空穿越的故事
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun





	茉莉抹茶珍珠奶盖

爽个我流冲喜的小故事

大纲文

羲和＝α，望舒＝ω，绛河＝β

解释不通，平行时空

穿来第一天，发现便宜爹要强ロ自己后，黄仁俊拎着床头的螺丝刀（他原本还在奇怪为什么会有这个）和他干了一架，接着收拾了手机等电子设备，拿上钱包，拎着书包离开了。

在麦○劳里坐了整夜，用里面的电脑看完了他在Q○空间里写的日记，大概了解了生平。

母亲常年被家暴，忍无可忍最后离开，父亲酗酒赌博还会打他，在他年满14周岁之后看他的眼神也很奇怪，他感觉不对劲于是会在床头柜上放武器。没什么朋友性格阴郁孤僻，有一个暗恋的人但是连名字都不敢往日记里写。

这里面还提到了一些奇怪的名词“羲和”“望舒”“绛河”一类他也去查询了，并且在自己背包里也翻到了一盒快过期的羲和阻隔药剂，很明显不是给他自己买的。

看样子他是个最普通的绛河，不过也省了心，他不想应付他偶尔看的粉丝写的小说中“黄仁俊”会遇到的情况。

什么发○期被围起来然后根据粉丝的口味他的队友们甚至于其他队的哥哥们会随机一个用做○的方式来解救他，或者大家一起来。

有一次他看完了他和李帝努的一篇之后他躲在房间里三天没敢和他见面，后来有一次在洗手间里碰到时他不自觉地瞥了眼李帝努的○结果差点没扶稳。

草了，这是韩国男人该有的大小吗？

他感觉自己屁股痛。

正当他这么想着的时候，他听到一个进麦○劳买肯○基早餐的顾客一边打电话一边制止了柜台营业员满脸疑惑的回复。

“唉，你说老板让我给她儿子找个冲喜的，我上哪里找啊？还说给足了钱一定会有，关键是她儿子才上高中而且现在都21世纪了，谁信那一套啊？那些想攀高枝的这两天快把我电话打爆了我这不就又一晚没睡，唉……哦，你说你能算？那好吧，我们老板儿子跟她姓李，叫李帝努，生辰八字一会儿我发——什么？已经算出来了，远在天边，近在眼前？”

这个人懵懵地环顾四周，看到了向他走来的黄仁俊，说着“真没想到你还会算命”就挂了电话。

黄仁俊只听清了“李帝努”三个字于是过来想吃个详细点的瓜，结果被这位激动的姐姐拦住了。

“小同学，你好呀，请问你对躺着赚钱啊不嫁入豪门有兴趣吗？”

黄仁俊一阵发懵张口结舌，幸好这时候他的肚子叫了一声救了他。

“……也就是说，我只需要嫁入豪门就可以拿到这些钱？”黄仁俊挑了挑眉，“那主顾有什么要求吗？”

姐姐摇了摇头：“没，我们老板说只要是个人就行，有什么问题我帮你搞定，六位数年薪我又不能白拿。”

于是这个姐姐看完原主的日记后先是走了儿童局的庇护程序收回了他父亲的抚养权和探视权，他父亲因为强ロ未成年并且是自己亲儿子未遂加上加入了证人保护计划的他母亲的证词确认家暴事实成立因此被抓了起来，再是领着他走了收养程序，换成了黄仁俊这个名字，变成了这个姐姐的弟弟，最后转学了李帝努那个学校的班级。

黄仁俊自觉自己早就把知识忘了个一干二净于是走了艺术生的路子。他姐姐给他找了一个声乐老师，他在李帝努没来的日子里一直上完课就跟着老师学习，差点忘记自己是来干嘛的。

直到有一天体育课的时候别的同学都去换衣服准备上课了，回来拿羽毛球拍的黄仁俊看到了座位上有一位夸张地披着毯子小声咳嗽的人。

背影给他感觉很像李帝努，只是清瘦了好多，于是黄仁俊走过去，用纸杯给他倒了杯水放在桌子上，询问道：“同学，你不去上体育课吗？”

瘦得脱相的李帝努抬起头看向他，镜片后的眼睛完成月牙，带着点温润的书卷气：“你是新转来的同学吗？你好，我是李帝努，上个月因病休息了。”

黄仁俊则也对他笑起来，露出小虎牙：“你好，我是黄仁俊，你的冲喜对象。”

李帝努歪着头，眨眼频率高了些：“原来你真的——”

话没说完他就剧烈咳嗽起来，手握成拳抵在口罩前，黄仁俊上前给他顺了顺，在心里悄悄叹了口气。

原本他以为另一个世界的李帝努和他那个世界一样壮如牛，就算是生病也不会离谱到哪里去，结果没想到这个世界的李帝努完全就是一副强撑着一口气在吊着命的模样。

不过令人惊奇的是，在黄仁俊的手碰到李帝努的胸口之后，李帝努的咳症减轻了许多，甚至慢慢停了下来，原本握在手里的哮喘药也没有派上用场。

黄仁俊直起了身，对上李帝努带着探究的眼神，摊手：“这个世界上科学无法解释的事情太多了。如果每件事情都要寻求一个科学的解释，那么科学就和宗教信仰无异了，因为祂是全知全能的。”

他用这一套话回复了很多次朴志晟的十万个为什么，他那个世界的李帝努一般不会问这种问题。

果然，李帝努被暂时说服了，让黄仁俊和自己一起去老师办公室申请换座位，理由就是黄仁俊能让他的咳嗽平定下来不会影响大家上课。

班主任炯炯有神的小眼睛盯了他俩一会儿之后放下手里的数学周测卷问道：“你们俩不会搞AB恋的对吧？”

李帝努弯起眼睛举起手里的药：“老师，我有心无力。”

黄仁俊把右手放在左胸前：“老师，一片冰心在玉壶。”

当了十多年班主任的女性绛河看了他们两眼，低头写了张纸条，接着嘱咐道：“如果是哮喘的话平时可以多去游泳馆，我的哮喘就是这么治好的。”

李帝努很乖地点头，接着就和黄仁俊一道慢腾腾地离开了。

黄仁俊这段时间一直住在学校附近的小公寓里，姐姐说是李老板买下来给李帝努住着的，这天放学之后他们俩就一起慢吞吞地往外走。

医生说李帝努需要有一定量的运动，所以他即便是走几步就要费力地呼吸一下也坚持要自己走路，黄仁俊就在一边陪着。

他一只耳朵里放着他回课要给老师唱的歌，另一只耳朵里满是李帝努的呼吸声。

走十米的运动量大概和平时表演完一首歌差不多，他心想，如果我和他有肢体接触地走会不会让这个过程变得容易一些呢？

于是他伸出一只手扶在李帝努瘦骨嶙峋的后背上，李帝努又咳又喘的状况有所缓解，一口气走到了家门口。

回家之后，黄仁俊把空气循环系统打开，李帝努坐在沙发上慢慢地用吸管喝着水，黄仁俊坐在旁边问道：“你具体是什么状况方便说说吗？”

李帝努把杯子放到茶几上，低头思索了一会儿，轻轻摇了摇头：“我也不知道，我从小身体就不好，但是这么严重是从上了高中之后突然开始的，去检查也检查不出什么，医生只能为我治疗哮喘。”

黄仁俊看着李帝努从书包里拿出来的三张病危通知书不自觉地皱起了眉头，李帝努却弯起眼睛：“我习惯了，上了高中之后基本上每个月都会有这么一遭，也活到现在了。”

然后他用更加骨节分明的大手握住了黄仁俊的，轻轻晃了几下，“我还要谢谢你，今天我咳嗽的次数变少了，回家也容易了很多。”

黄仁俊伸手在他头上轻拍了两下，和皮包骨头的大狗狗一起笑了起来。

后来，在玄学的力量下，李帝努在黄仁俊摸着他后背的情况下可以把自己的步速提高到只比正常人慢一点，他很满足地回过身抱着黄仁俊蹭了两下，抬起头看到也住附近的班主任眼里闪过精光。

“两位同学，解释一下吧。”班主任的眼镜反了下光，闪烁着智慧的火焰。

于是三个人坐到了一个凉亭旁边，伴随着大娘们八卦的背景音，开始了三方会谈。

李帝努的膝盖靠着黄仁俊的膝盖，于是他得以一口气讲完整件事的来龙去脉，班主任若有所思，示意黄仁俊补充。

“老师，我寄愁心与明月，随风直到夜郎西。”黄仁俊仍旧把右手放在左胸上，班主任抽了抽嘴角没说什么，这时一位大娘的声音蓦地抬高：“……然后那孩子就从绛河变成望舒了，哦哟，现在做富太太享清福嘞，我儿子就是再后悔也没什么用呢。”

对上班主任眼神的黄仁俊连忙摆手：“肯定不能是我啊，我喉结这么大嗓音也不细——”

大娘开始答疑解惑了：“我儿子为什么没想到？哎呀，你们是不知道啊，那孩子足足有一米八五嘞，浑身腱子肉长相也蛮英气呢，好帅哦。”

这下连李帝努都在看他，他揉了揉头发很是苦恼的样子：“不是我真就是个绛河，梦想是找个女孩儿结婚生孩子。”

李帝努的微笑表情消失了一瞬间。

他思索了一阵之后开口道：“可是你有点小。”

班主任转过头把嘴里的可乐喷向花坛，黄仁俊感觉自己的太阳穴直突突：“可是据我所知男性绛河没办法生育。”

班主任擦了擦嘴语不惊人死不休：“可以的，我年少轻狂时曾经让我男朋友怀过孕然后我跑了。”

黄仁俊和李帝努一齐看向捂住了嘴的班主任，于是两个人继续做了同桌。

玄学持续发挥作用，李帝努现在脸上的肉回来了不少，也基本不会被救护车拉走了，黄仁俊上声乐课李帝努也不用跟着他一起去了。

所以李帝努就坐在校门口的奶茶店里等他，手边放着哮喘的喷雾和一杯奶茶店老板感谢他拉客免费送他的茉莉抹茶海盐奶盖。

李帝努没办法喝外面店里的饮品，所以每次这一杯都进了黄仁俊的肚子，他就拜托老板等黄仁俊下课了再送过来。

这一天黄仁俊坐在李帝努旁边的椅子上膝盖碰膝盖，为他补充玄学的能量好让他有力气走回家，李帝努转过脑袋看着垂着头吸奶茶的黄仁俊的细白后颈突然凑近，因为习惯了那个世界黏人的李帝努所以黄仁俊没躲，却没想到李帝努贴着他耳朵用气声说道：“我感觉你变香了。”

黄仁俊往后缩了缩，对上和他认识的那个李帝努越来越相似的表情有点晃神，用韩语说道：“最近换了一个洗发水。”

李帝努瞪圆了眼睛，疯狂眨巴眼睛之后笑了起来，用仍旧慢吞吞的语气拿韩语回复道：“是小年糕吗？”

听到熟悉的语气黄仁俊崩了这么久的神经线一瞬间放松下来，伸手揪了揪李帝努终于养出来一点的脸颊肉：“是你哥来着。”

被揪住脸颊的李帝努也不生气，仍旧笑眯眯地看着黄仁俊，在黄仁俊张开手臂之后把人抱了一个满怀。

换了个壮如牛的芯子之后，李帝努在三个月之内奇迹般地康复了，然后就开始在高中生为数不多的假期里没日没夜地骑自行车把自己骑感冒了。

李帝努这个身体的底子仍旧是不行，搬出去和姐姐一起住的黄仁俊还昏沉着就被一个电话叫回了公寓。

这个世界李帝努的母亲李老板积威深重，看起来就不好惹，她上下打量了一下黄仁俊之后露出一个自认亲切的笑容：“怎么搬出去住了？小诺对你不好吗？”

作为在声乐课上仗着人家听不懂中文现编词的强心脏黄仁俊无所畏惧地开口道：“那天来了几个人说您让我搬出去，因为李帝努这不是好了嘛。”

李老板挑挑眉：“小诺刚才跟我说他每天都会在楼下遇到一个人蹲守他，他没办法了所以假期才天天出去骑车。”

黄仁俊叹了口气：“嗯，您也知道他的性格比较不爱和人起争执，所以每天放学我都是和他一起走的。那是个挺纤细的男生，大概165，挺好看的，家境应该也不错。”

李老板眯起眼睛，摸出手机在他眼前展示了一下：“是他吗？”

照片上的男生穿着一身白衣服，笑起来有两个讨喜的小酒窝，背后是一片欣欣向荣的花园。

黄仁俊点点头，把嘴巴抿成一字：“嗯，是他。”

等李帝努病好之后姐姐带着他来帮着黄仁俊搬回去，李帝努噘着嘴帮着黄仁俊搬运比在宿舍里时更夸张的姆明数量满脸不高兴。

黄仁俊把最大的姆明抱过去塞在他怀里：“和他待一会儿吧，我还有一些洗漱用品就收拾完了。”

李帝努拧开一瓶水递过去：“歇一会儿吧。”

于是黄仁俊接过水瓶坐在他旁边，听李帝努跟他解释这件事情的来龙去脉。

原来像个私生一样蹲楼下的那个男生是李帝努青梅竹马的一个绛河哥哥，小时候天天以欺负李帝努为乐，后来大一些了因为和人搞群ロ差点得了HIV，被他的男性望舒母亲送到了国外。

当时因为李帝努身体状况持续恶化所以他对李帝努没了念想，就听话去了国外。现在因为听说李帝努身体好了心思活泛又回来了。

“妈妈说他包里发现了HIV的控制药剂，在压着他去医院的路上他还把人抓了咬了，现在这些人都去打了HIV的阻隔针和狂犬疫苗。”

黄仁俊满脸震惊，李帝努则接着说道：“原本他家里想用婚事给我妈施压，后来姐姐拿着检查结果过去了一趟这家人就换了态度，最近在物色*绛河女生以及望舒给他们家生继承人了。”

欲言又止的黄仁俊抿了抿嘴：“感觉原来住的地方不是很安全了。”

“嗯，所以我妈给我们申请了人身保护令，靠近我们多少米之内他的颈环会释放神经毒素。”李帝努笑了起来，“我们这次也是搬去另一个地方住，而且学校里很安全——”

黄仁俊看着李帝努故意吊人胃口的笑皱起脸，凶凶地撒娇：“快点儿的！”

“咱们班主任是个退役烙饼。”李帝努抓住黄仁俊勒着他脖颈的手笑了笑。

“她有时候确实……”黄仁俊想起来她淡淡地盯着某个高她一头的男同学时那个男同学吓得快尿裤子的表情，“这女的有点东西。”

李帝努则盯着黄仁俊散发着香气的后颈出神。

搬到另一个小区之后，黄仁俊不知道是不是水土不服天天无精打采，李帝努溜出去给他买的麻辣烫他也吃不了几口，身上还总是香香的，勾的李帝努无法思考他本来就不是很爱学的平面向量。

于是他随意划拉了两笔解题步骤就把答案写了上去，写了张纸条递过去。

“我们今天中午去医院看看吧。”

这个世界的李帝努写得一笔好字，金钩银划样，黄仁俊也努力将字写得漂亮了一些：

“我也感觉应该去医院看看，因为太不对劲了。”

两个人就拿着假条让姐姐带着他俩去了医院。

“看到了吧，这位病人是出现概率五万分之一的16岁才开始分化的案例。”医生给她的学生们讲解着，穿着白大褂一身学生气的几个女生低头记笔记，黄仁俊穿着检查用的隔离服坐在机器里脚趾抠地。

“从x光结果可以看出来，他的生殖腔和腺体虽然稚嫩但是结构完整，发育良好。血液检查结果在旁边屏幕上，是很明显的分化反应：血液中信息素粒子浓度过高引发自身免疫系统反应，白细胞数量异常增多，因此他的体温偏高，在屏幕上有实时的显示。这里我又给他做了一个黄体酮检测，很明显是女性的黄体期和望舒生理周期前的峰值状态。”

一个戴眼镜的马尾辫女生举手提问：“那么，他16岁分化的原因是？课本上说多为生理发育迟缓，那么这位病人的具体情况是？”

医生抬起头看向黄仁俊，黄仁俊被这种学术讨论的氛围感染了，于是回答道：“我认为是心理性的，因为我的生父曾经强ロ未遂，这应该是我的自我保护机制。”

于是在场的女生们默契地将病人的名字改成了黄朝朝。

因为他笑起来就像初生的太阳，脸上带着绯红的云霞。

穿着隔离服被喷了一瓶医用阻隔剂的李帝努和姐姐一起坐在门口等黄仁俊，姐姐跟李帝努讲起了黄仁俊的过去。

“我遇见他的时候已经是深秋了，他身上就穿着一件薄薄的校服，望着我的眼睛清凌凌，就像两汪黑水银，我就觉得他能救你。”

李帝努想起黄仁俊不自觉地跟他撒娇时的眼睛，笑了起来。

然后姐姐就把“黄仁俊”故事给李帝努讲了讲，李帝努的面色逐渐凝重，问道：“虽然这样想妈妈有点不太好，但是你有没有把仁俊的事情告诉她呢？”

姐姐挑挑眉露出一个欣赏的表情：“原本我是打算瞒着的，后来那家人把仁俊的生父从牢里保释出来了，那边通知了我，我就先发制人把所有的事情都坦白了。幸好老板先看到了仁俊也接触过，而且你是真的痊愈了，否则真的说不好。”

李帝努问道：“后来这件事怎么样了？”

后来事情很简单就解决了，黄仁俊的生父就是个欺软怕硬的怂包软蛋，稍微吓唬吓唬就连夜买火车票跑了。

李老板在某个宴会上罕见地拉着那家人找好的给生继承人的绛河女生哭哭啼啼，说她打小身体不好的儿子造了什么孽要被一个HIV绛河男缠着，好不容易盼来一个小福星却又差点被这家人赶跑，简直居心不良。

那女生从HIV开始面色就撑不住了，后来更是悄悄地找到了李老板问她怎么办好。

李老板问她是喜欢仰人鼻息过活还是自己养活自己，女生咬咬牙说自己养活自己，于是做好了女生背调的姐姐就把她收进了公司里。

后来那女生又找了几个男朋友，却留了心眼，发现所有的都下载了Greend这个软件，有一个甚至吃着她的软饭跟四个男的在她买的床上。

她冷笑着把录好的视频发到了社交网站上，把这个男生的衣服扒光赶出了门，请了保洁和搬家公司过来扔掉了男生的所有东西包括那张床，并且去医院做了第很多次检查。

从此，她再也不想交男朋友结婚生孩子的事情了，专心工作，很快就升了职。

李帝努只觉得有些神奇：“怎么会每次都精准踩雷呢？”

姐姐声音压低：“我这么说可能有些政**治不正确，但是你觉得这种男的会去找你们班主任吗，哪怕她才一米六？”

李帝努摇头，姐姐接着说道：“这种男生就是欺软怕硬你懂吧，利用女生想找个男人结婚生孩子做个正常人的想法和社会舆论占便宜，他们都不用很优秀就会有很多女生主动贴上去。”

从小就是个帅哥李帝努有些不理解：“不好看的也会主动吗？”

姐姐摊手：“会啊，虽然评价外貌不太好但是我高中物理老师人称一中张雨绮，找了一个猪头三，生了一个我连可爱都夸不出口的小孩子。”

李帝努瞳孔地震：“啊，那可能这个男士特别有钱或者有才华吧。”

姐姐再度压低嗓子：“做了这么多年的医生还是个副职，没有给仁俊看病的这位女医生职称高呢。之前听我姐妹说最近他因为博士论文涉嫌剽窃被人告了。”

李帝努满脑子在飘脏话弹幕，于是他摇了摇头把弹幕甩出去：“有点理解为什么有些人会疯狂追星了。”

姐姐这时候也嘿嘿笑了：“毕竟帅哥美女还是少，人本质还是追求美丽的，最近我的儿子们要开演唱会啦，老板批了我的假，我带你们一起去韩国呀。”

李帝努眨巴眨巴眼睛，笑了起来。

黄仁俊果不其然分化成了望舒，在医院病房里度过了他的16周岁生日。

李帝努仍旧送了他印着姆明的电子产品的保护壳以及画满了姆明的充电宝。

因为没办法送进去所以就举起来展示，黄仁俊隔着玻璃窗对他露出小虎牙。

后来他们和姐姐一起去了韩国看演唱会。

实际上是个首尔本地人和在首尔待了很久的人带着姐姐好好吃了一通。

因为现在都是中国人所以烤肉全程是姐姐来的，在熟悉的环境里感觉到了culture shock的李帝努被抢过烤肉夹子的时候有点发愣，接着就坐了回去，对黄仁俊有些无所适从地笑。

“姐姐给你烤你就安心吃吧，之前也没什么在外面这么吃的机会，对吧？”黄仁俊对他使眼色，李帝努接收到之后又慢吞吞地举起了杯子，喝起了里面的大麦茶。

“哎，你们俩知道SM公司吗？”姐姐把烤肉夹到盘子里之后对他们俩说道，“听说这个公司搬了新地方，我想去那里的食堂吃点东西。”

两个实际上是SM公司的员工对视了一眼，“那里的东西听说是挺好吃的。”

姐姐用公筷包着生菜卷一人喂了一个，“唔，也是呢，你们的同学肯定也有追星的。不过她们是追欧巴，我就是追儿子了。”

黄仁俊左思右想感觉自己公司的前辈们都说不上是能被当做儿子，于是好奇道：“那是哪个团呢？”

姐姐眼睛发亮：“是NCT！他们有个小队叫Dream来着，里面有两个成员我特别喜欢……啊，等等，我怎么突然忘记名字了……”

两个人预感到有什么玄妙的事情要发生了，于是放下筷子，往思索着的姐姐的包里塞了他们身上的所有韩元和人民币。

“我想起来了！是叫李帝努和黄仁俊！”

李帝努回过神来时坐在医院的等待室里，李东赫在他面前走来走去转成一个小陀螺。

“东赫啊，别转了，我脑袋疼。”他拉住李东赫让他坐下，于是焦虑的小熊坐在李帝努旁边拉着他的手开始无限碎碎念：“仁俊怎么会突然晕过去呢？我今天跟他闹着玩的时候也没有用很大的力气啊怎么会这样？难道是朴志晟又在宿舍里气人了？那也不会过了这么久才晕——”

李帝努注意到李东赫后颈上露出一块膏药一样的胶布，想起了他在那个世界里以及分化成望舒后黄仁俊会更换的屏蔽贴。

不过为了保险起见，李帝努指着他的后颈问道：“你最近是把肩膀伤到了吗？”

“阿尼，这是屏蔽贴。你干嘛？仁俊晕过去之后你居然失忆了？”李东赫语气有点冲，李帝努突然意识到这个世界的李东赫都这个点了也没长胡子很有可能是个望舒，那他刚刚是在骚**扰，于是连忙弯着眼睛道歉：“抱歉，我在想事情。”

这时候经纪人进来了，把两个人叫了出去：“医生检查了，说仁俊突然分化成了望舒。但是因为他年纪有点大了所以有点危险，需要一个人给他提供一点信息素。”

李帝努想了想在那个世界黄仁俊为他提供的帮助于是开口道：“哥，你看我行吗？”

黄仁俊脸上还带着没卸掉的妆，睡着的样子像是一个舞台造型，李帝努原本被吊起来的心放了下来。

他坐在床边，拉开黄仁俊的衣服，用碘酒消毒之后张嘴咬了下去。

他的血里带着茉莉珍珠奶盖的甜味，就像他看着黄仁俊喝下的许多杯一般。

Fin.

感谢你看到这里

彩蛋：

过了一会儿，黄仁俊睁开了眼睛，用韩语试探性地叫了声李帝努的名字，李帝努握了握他的手：“睡吧。”

“我们回来了吗？”黄仁俊接着问道。

“没有啊，我们再次到达了平行时空。”

再次感谢你看到这里


End file.
